The Shocky Horror Treatment Show
by NationGentaObrien
Summary: Columbia is concerned about Frank's love life. She decides to take the risk of getting everyone over to see Cosmo and Nation. How does this go? Please R&R! HOOPLAH!
1. The Fight

A shrill shriek woke up Riff Raff and Magenta with a start. "Oh great, here _ve_ go again…" the domestic mumbled as she stood up from her nice, comfortable bed. Riff Raff had dozed off, still tired from last night's job, and needed nothing more than sleep. He pulled the white sheets over his skinny hunched body and began to think about Transsexual: his beloved planet.

Him and Magenta were forced to leave with Frank, (the prince of the planet), and both had to work for him as servants. Riff kept thinking on and on about the moon drenched shores of the planet and the darkness that fills the skies, when suddenly, he felt something rubbing against his arm.

He popped his head up from the pillows to find his beautiful sister smiling while stroking him with her finger. She had already dressed in her French maid's uniform and her makeup was done with perfection.

"You've got to get up darling, or Frank vill get out ze vhip…" Magenta said as she trailed off deep into his sea blue eyes. "I know, sweetheart." Riff assured her and kissed her on the hand. "You don't have to worry, for I haven't worked hard enough for the bastard." His sister laughed at the comment as she curled her body into his chest, along with a jungle of an auburn mess attached to her head.

"Vhen, Riff?" she asked full of worry. Riff smiled down upon his sister and started to nuzzle up against her soft cheeks. "Sometime soon, I hope. Frank's already made Rocky. I don't know what else he could've came here for." he replied.

The two looked at each other happily as they shook their noses together. Riff leaned down toward her neck and kissed the skin softly, making Magenta smile of pleasure. When he looked back up at her, the two leaned in for a kiss, but then were interrupted by a figure standing in the door way.

The bright and cheerful groupie of the castle, Columbia, had been crying because her black eyeliner was smeared all over her face. Her baby pink lips pouted as she snatched a tear from her eye with a painted finger nail. "I can't stand anymore of this!" she cried with her Australian accent thicker than it usually was. "Vhat is it zis time?" Magenta sighed with an eyeroll. "NOTHING THAT CONCERNS _YOU_, MAGENTA!" A voice boomed.

Heels clicked down the old hall, then stopped at the same room. Frank looked at them with his head held high so that his curled, black hair fell behind him. He had dressed in his usual outfit; a dark, sparkly corset, a black bikini bottom, worn out tights and platform stilettos with jewels pinned on the sides.

"Columbia is being rather dramatic this morning. Apparently, when I start to cheat with another woman, she '_freaks out_'." Frank finished with a rather snotty tone directed at Magenta, whose smile had turned into an annoyed look. "Well, it isn't fair, Frank!" Columbia complained as everyone looked back at her sad face. "You're the love of my life, and I want nothing more but you. But instead of being sympathetic of _my_ feelings, you go run off into Frankie Land with that slut, Janet, again! How am I ever going to know that you love me?" she responded, full of anger.

Tears started to drip from her eyes as she looked at Frank with hatred. Magenta and Riff Raff exchanged startled faces, and then looked back at the troubled couple.

"Columbia, look darling, I-""SHOVE IT, FRANK!" she yelled as she cut off Frank's apology. Columbia tossed her short, red hair in his face and stormed to her room, door slamming loudly behind her.

Frank looked rather hurt. His perfect eyebrows narrowed as his lips opened to try to say another word, but Magenta said it for him. "Columbia _is_ right zough, Master…" she started. "I THINK WE ALL KNEW THAT!" he shouted in both the siblings' faces. Frank clenched his fists and took a deep breath. His posture yet again stood straight as he looked at Riff Raff and Magenta with an evil smile planted on his face.

"Now, I want the both of you downstairs to get a start on breakfast with whatever is left in the kitchen. I'll send Riff Raff to the market later." he started looking directly at his faithful handyman. "In the meantime, if either of you are not down stairs within five minutes, there shall be no more of these….." Frank hesitated as he stared down at the floor in disgust. He looked back up and decided to carry on. " 'slumber parties' between the two of you. Am I clear?" "Yes Master…" Magenta and Riff Raff replied in unison. "Great. Now that we have it settled, I'm going to check on Rocky." Frank said, and with a turn on his heel, he clicked down the old hall as he once did before, leaving the two alone in the bedroom.

"Well, I guess we better get a move on in order for us to see each other again tonight…" Riff suggested as he stood up from the bed. Magenta got up along with him, and picked up the brush located on the floor next to the messy bed. After she finished combing through her mass of bushy, auburn hair, she slid on her boots and followed Riff out the door, wondering as to what was going to happen next.


	2. Chocolate Vodka and Cookies

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while, I haven't been able to find time to type this up. I'm going to start updating as soon as possible! Oh, and the choco vodka was requested, by the way! Thanks!**

Columbia had been crying in her room for a little over an hour now, and was still absolutely furious at Frank. Her room was now completely covered in tissues and Pepsi cans, for she couldn't stop getting over the fact that he had snuck out to see Janet again.

Isn't she married with a family?" she thought to herself in curiosity as she pulled her knees into her chest. "What about Brad and the kids? Did they know that the two of them were seeing each other in secret? And did the blonde hoe say ANYTHING about Frank to ANYONE? What if this goes any farther….What will happen to me?"

More and more questions popped in and out of the poor girl's head, when suddenly a knock at the door snapped her out of her depressing topic. "Yes?" Columbia answered and looked at the door in a sad manner.

The door creaked open an inch, followed by a solid black heel that had now entered the room.

"If it's Frank, then go away! I don't want to talk to you right now, meanie!" she said in a childish tone and slammed her head back into the dusty pillows, bawling.

"Don't vorry, dear. I vould'nt have let him in if he tried." A woman replied with a comforting smile. Magenta had a cooking apron over her working uniform and was carrying a shiny, silver tray. On it was a platter of chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of chocolate vodka. She stepped around a trail of dirtied tissues and kicked a soda can out of her way, placing the tray of treats on the stand next to the bed. She sat next to her friend as she untied the bow from the material that was stained from butter spills and oils.

"I made your favorite…" the red headed domestic began and placed her apron at the edge of the mattress. Columbia looked up, with her eyes full of tears. She sat up and faced Magenta. "I can't believe he would do this to me!" she growled as she twisted opened the lid of the new bottle of liquor.

"Vell, you should've had at least a _little_ feeling zat zis vas going to happen zough, Col. He _is _Frank, you know…" Magenta said as she watched her troubled friend chug down the alcoholic drink in sorrow.

"I understand that. But with that excuse of a woman again? I thought we were through with her, Genta!" Columbia whined in jealousy. Columbia picked up cookie from the plate on the stand and took a huge bite. The chocolate aroma hit her tounge as the soft bread moved throughout her mouth. She savored the perfectly made cookie, then swallowed down hard.

Magenta looked at the young girl in sympathy and put an arm around Columbia's tiny shoulders. "I'm pretty sure ve are, honey. But, Frank must be in vone of his lust stages again." She assured her friend with a hug. "Those only last for a week. I'm pretty sure this one has been going on for a month!" Columbia whimpered as a single tear fell down from her saddened, brown eyes.

"But Columbia! You've got to understand zat you're better zan him!" Magenta said in a powerful tone. "Ya really think so, Mags?" Columbia muttered and started to grow a bit of a grin on her very pale face. "Of course! Have you ever looked at yourselve? You'll be happier zan he ever vill be! And to tell you ze truz… you rock heels better zan he does." She replied with a wink. The groupie giggled and threw her arms around Magenta's neck.

"Thank you." Columbia whispered into her ear. "You're welcome. Now," Magenta said as she stood up from the bed. "Let's get this place cleaned up before you start to complain about it." Columbia nodded in agreement, and soon the two started to make the room spick and span.


	3. A Very Helpful Phone Call

**I know the last chapter kinda sucked. You guys might've thought different, but still, I could've done better. I'm making it up to ya guys this time (or at least I'm going to try xDD) Ok then, shall we get on with the story?**

As Magenta threw the last Pepsi can into the trash, the room was nice and clean again.

Columbia threw herself back onto the newly made bed, tired as ever. "I don't know how you'd be able to do this every day. You must be Super Man!" she said in between pants. Magenta laid down beside her. "Vell, you get used to it, after a vhile." She said with a laugh.

The two started to carry on a conversation on embarrassing moments, but both were interrupted by a shadow looming across the room. Magenta smiled.

"Vhy, hello darling! Vhat brings your handsome features into zis specific room?" she asked happily. "Riff Raff walked over to the bed and rested his body on top of his beautiful sister. "Well, personally, I was coming to see you dear." He replied as he kissed her full, red lips. The two held in for a moment, then parted and stared into each other's eyes. "Zen vhat else brings you here, my love?" Magenta asked as her brother held her in his arms. "Oh, yes. Columbia has a phone call." Riff remembered as he kissed his domestic's forehead multiple times.

"Really? From who?" Columbia asked in excitement. Her eyes were nearly about to pop out of her small head.

"Some girl named Anasalog…." He moaned as he kissed his Magenta once more.

"ANASALOG? OH MY GOD! Is she still on the line?" She asked in a joyful tone.

"Yes I think so….. oh, I love you, my angel…" Riff muttered in pleasure.

"OH DEAR GOD! I'll be right back!" Columbia said and rushed out the door.

"Don't be back in a hurry…mmm…." Magenta mumbled as Riff kissed her all over, biting her skin softly after his tongue left every time.

Columbia ran down the old hall and zoomed into the elevator. She pressed the button hard, nearly jumping up and down inside. "Faster, ya old coop!" she yelled at the ancient piece of machinery. It took about 10 minutes while Columbia yelled at the steel, thinking it was an actual person.

The elevator finally lurched to a stop. She nearly jumped out and sprinted down the other hall and into the ballroom.

She opened the white doors to find the floors already polished and the carpets already vacuumed, making the room look glorious in the light. "Guess Mags already cleaned in here….. Amazing what that woman can do…." Columbia thought to herself. She stood there for a moment, thinking more about what her friend usually does within five minutes, but then shook her head. "Columbia, get a hold of yourself. Go get the phone before she hangs up!" she thought to herself.

Columbia walked fast over to the new phone located next to the jukebox. She took the curved communicator and put it to her ear. She twisted the phone cord with her fingers along with a deep breath that had escaped from her mouth. "Anasalog?" she whispered. No one answered for a few moments, so she tried once more. "Anasalog, are ya there? It's Columbia…" she squeaked. The poor girl was just about to hang up, when suddenly she heard a shriek coming from the other line.

"OH MY GOSHNESS! COLUMBIA! I am SO happy to be finally talking to you again!" Anasalog answered in a high pitched squeal. "Oh, Ana! I've missed you too! So why did you decide to all of a sudden call me? Because this is a complete surprise to me. After all, you do work for Farley Flavors…." Columbia replied in curiosity. "Oh that! Right! Ok, so I got your letter that you sent to me about two days ago, about your Frankie problems? He's flirting with that Janet again? I'm sorry hun, she _is _ a slut! I've seen the pictures, I've talked to her, I've met her and all. I mean, EVERY guy wants her, but I don't see the attraction…. Are you ok?" Anasalog babbled.

Columbia had been crying the entire time, and had her head in her hands. "Oh, Ana! I've tried everything I could! I just don't know what else to do! What if Frank should just be with Janet and get on with it. Maybe then he would be happy if I left and she stayed." She whimpered.

"Don't say that, Columbia! You'll get it figured out! I promise! Oh, I wish there was something I could do to help…" the nurse trailed off. Columbia was still crying, feeling like she wasn't good enough for her Frankie. But all of her thoughts were stopped when she heard a snap through the other line.

"Oh, I know! Bring him in for treatment! I bet Cosmo and Nation would do it for ya! They've been trying to look for a good episode, so this could be their chance! C'mon, Columbia! Please?" Anasalog pleaded.

There was a 15 minute pause of silence from the conversation as Columbia sat and thought about it all. "Well, I don't know, Laurie…. It just doesn't seem like I would do that…" she finally muttered out as she bit on her fingernails. "Oh, Col! Please? We'll get to see each other, and you can meet everyone, and then when Frank leaves, you'll be the only thing on his mind. Oh, please Columbia!" Lauren begged once more.

Columbia straightened her posture and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it. But I've gotta see if Mags, Riff and Rocky will agree to it." She said in a sharp tone. "Oh my goshness! This is going to be GREAT Col! I promise I won't let you down! Ok, why don't you go give your folks a holler about the idea and then call me back ASAP about the answer. Sound fair?" Anasalog asked in excitement.

"Yeah that'll work. Alright, I'll talk to you in a bit, Ana. Have a good rest of the day, will ya?" Columbia finished. "I will! Don't worry! And you too! Bye, Bye darlin'!" Anasalog replied as the phone dropped to the dial tone.

Columbia walked to the door of the ballroom without looking back, and headed for the old elevator. She pressed the button as she started to develop a tight knot in her stomach. "Oh, I hope this works…" she thought to herself in worry.

Within a moment, her transportation stopped. She walked out and down the old hall as she had done before.

Columbia started towards her bedroom door, (too scared to open it), and was shaking in nervousness, hoping at least the siblings would agree to get Frank back into place.


	4. Disscussions,Disscussions,Disscussions!

**A/N: I know all of you are probably anxious for everyone to get to the Shocky crew. I am too, don't worry xD Anywho, we gotta see if Mags and Riff agree to Col's idea first! (Oh, and I don't own RHPS, nor ST. Belongs to the fab Richard O'Brien). On with the show….**

Columbia turned the golden knob of her bedroom door, expecting to see her bestie still lying on the newly cleaned bed, exhausted from all the work they had done.

Columbia slowly pushed open the door, followed by a soft creaking sound. As she stepped into the silent room, the girl looked up and giggled slightly at the image in front of her.

Riff Raff and Magenta had fallen asleep in each other's arms, naked under the sheets, with all their clothes on the ground from a previous event.

Columbia couldn't help but grin at the two love birds while a gushy feeling developed in her stomach. "Someday, I'll find that love in Frank…" she thought in hope to herself.

Once she snapped out of her thoughts, she walked over to the mattress full of dark clothing and sat down. She moved her head slowly in front of Magenta's. "This is the ONLY way I'm gonna get her to wake up…Alright… one…..two….three!" Columbia thought nervously.

The girl had opened her mouth wide to Magenta's ear and screamed; "MAGS!" The domestic sat up instantly, looking rather startled, but at the same time knocked heads with her friend who had tried to 'delicately' wake her up.

"VHAT IN ZE BLOODY HELL?" Magenta yelled while she rubbed her forehead with her delicate fingers.

"I gotta ask you guys a question! It's important!" Columbia explained, not seemed to be hurt by the commotion.

"Can't it wait?" Riff asked furiously as he held his sister close to his chest.

"No!" Columbia shrieked and gave him the evil eye.

The lovely siblings looked at each other in disgust. "Why do you need ALWAYS need us at these particular moments! Right in the middle of…" Riff began to yell, but trailed deep into his sister's jade green eyes. His sister laughed as they kissed each other on the lips.

"YOU GUYS!" Columbia yelled and slammed her fist on the mattress. "I'M DEAD SERIOUS!"

Magenta sighed. "Vhy does it alvays have to be during our 'private sessions' zough?" she asked impatiently.

"Because! I got a way to get Frankie to start loosening up!"

Both the brother and sister's frowns turned into evil grins. "How so?" Riff asked in a cunning manner.

"Well, that girl I was talking to on the phone, Anasalog? She's a doll, has long brown hair and gleaming blue eyes, she's beautiful! Anyway, she got my letter about Frankie bein a butt head, and she told me what she thought of Janet, which I cried, A LOT! Then she was trying to see if she could help at all, and then got the idea to bring Frankie in for Shock Treatment from doctors Cosmo and Nation McKinley!" Columbia explained as she flailed her hands.

Magenta and Riff Raff exchanged strange looks, then turned back to the groupie.

"Vhere vill ve be getting our service?" Magenta asked in curiosity.

"You guys are gonna let me do it?" Columbia asked excitedly.

"We might if you answer the bloody question!" Riff said in annoyance.

Columbia grinned.

"The DTV Studio? Ok, well ya know the supermarket in town that we always go to? If you take a left, and keep going, you should see this huge brick building with the name of it painted in red letters along the top." She said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Magenta looked up at Riff Raff, and he looked down at her.

The room had grown silent as the two thought about this unusual idea, while Columbia was over in the corner giving them huge, bug eyes.

After about ten minutes, Magenta went to open her mouth, but the silence was broken before she could speak.

A loud, banging sound erupted through the entire castle, followed by a scream (coming from Frank) that made everyone flinch.

"MAGENTA! RIFF RAFF! CATCH ROCKY!" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs.

As soon as he mentioned the name of his creation, Rocky scurried into the bedroom and hid behind Columbia, shaking in fear. They all looked at the creature and sighed as Magenta called out, "NO NEED, MASTER!"

While doing so, Rocky began to claw at Columbia's hair, acting rather frightened.

"Stop it! Before you end up like Eddie, ya retard!" she yelled straight into his face.

He continued to play with it, and Columbia continued to yell furiously, but both were suddenly stopped by a set of hands.

"Alright! Boz of you quit acting childish! Mainly you, Rocky!" Magenta said in an agitated tone.

Columbia and Rocky continued to fight recklessly, and Magenta kept trying to break it up, while Riff Raff's face grew redder and redder each time this went on.

Finally, Riff had taken in enough of all the nonsense. "EVERYONE STOP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

As soon as he had, Columbia and Rocky curled back into each other's arms, scared to death while Magenta caught her breath.

She leaned up towards her brother's ear and whispered "Zank you, darling…" Riff kissed the side of her cheek as she cuddled back up into his chest.

Riff Raff was still mad at the two young ones for putting his sister through all this trouble.

"Really? Are we serious? First off, how old are the both of you?" he asked angrily.

Columbia and Rocky looked at each other stupidly and started to count their fingers with confused faces.

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Riff yelled again.

The two got scared again and curled back into each other. Riff sighed, and was about to start his yelling once more, but felt a finger tickling his neck.

He looked down to see his sister running her fingernails along his stubble, which made him smile.

"Let it go, Riff. It's not worz it." Magenta said calmly.

Riff Raff followed his sisters orders and slowly calmed down, looking back into her eyes.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers to create a passionate kiss that made the both of them grin. Magenta put her hand on his shoulder as Riff nuzzled her right cheek.

"Both of you stop it! You're too darn cute!" Columbia piped in with a giggle. Rocky nodded at her comment, acting as if he actually agreed with her.

The siblings chuckled and looked back at the two that were now gazing at them in happiness. A few moments passed and everyone stayed in the same positions. Finally, Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, Columbia vhy don't you go and start packing your zings." Magenta said as she took her friends hand in her own.

"You mean you guys are gonna do it?" Columbia asked in surprise.

"What does it sound like, you halfwit?" Riff sneered back with a look of sarcasm planted on his face.

Columbia squealed, causing everyone to put their hands over their ears to avoid the high pitched sound.

"I've got to call Ana back! Eeek! Let's get a goin', shall we?" she said in a rush as she sprinted for the door with Rocky right on her heels.

"Vait, you two!" Magenta said as she raised a hand. Both Columbia and Rocky turned around slowly to face the brother and sister once more.

"Exactly, how are ve going to get ze master to come vith us? I mean, he's as stubborn as a bull!" the domestic asked full of worry while Riff fiddled with her wild, red hair.

"Oh, Genta! You should've known!" Columbia said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Should've known vat?" Magenta replied in curiosity.

"I've already got the perfect plan, and I think you all are gonna like it! Especially you, Riff Raff…" Columbia replied full of confidence. Riff Raff looked at the girl anxiously.

Everyone huddled into a circle as Columbia shared her so called 'plan' that left all of them grinning from ear to ear.

**I know! I left it with a cliff hanger! I'm sorry to those who are impatient, but you all will have to see what happens in the next chapter! I hope to start getting some Shock Treatment action going on in the next chapter, so look forward to it ;)**


	5. Columbia's Revenge

**(**_**A/N, I know guys, it's been awhile, again. I've been SUPER busy. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Here it is! I PROMISE Shocky action in the next chapter! It's gonna have to start sometime xP Anywho…)**_

Tiny, blue shoes clicked down the hall and into the castle lab. Columbia stood in the middle of the room, feeling nervous. Her whole body was shaking for the fact that she was about to do something incredibly outrageous.

She had gotten out of her pj's and into her groupie uniform; a bejeweled, strapless top, rainbow stripe shorts, perfect fishnets and her signature tap shoes. Her makeup had been redone, (for the tears of the morning had washed it all off), and her short hair was now pulled back with bobby pins.

She had asked Frank to meet her in this rather "pink" location so the two could talk about the fight they had begun this morning.

"He'll be here any minute now…" Columbia thought to herself.

She started to walk over towards the rainbow crate that Rocky had been born in, and sat down on the ladder.

"I hope this works…" she thought to herself again as she tweedled with her hands.

She looked all around, seeing the details of the sonic transducer, Rocky's hidden chamber, the stone statues with painted nails and the tiles on the floor. Before she could look up to study the nozzles at the top of the ceiling, a loud, staticy sound scared her out of her wits.

Columbia frantically looked all around the room, then looked down by her waist. A walkie talkie vibrated over and over against her side.

She unclipped the device from the band of her shorts and pressed a red button while holding it up to her ear. "Genta, you there?" she asked in a whisper.

There was a two minute pause of silence before a beep came through the other line.

"Yeah, Col. Ze Master iz coming around ze corner, zo be ready." A robotic Magenta voice replied.

Columbia sat there, her whole body shaking, eyes snapping back and forth around the room. She even started to sweat, which never really happened to her! Her heart beat sped up, along with her blood pounding through her vains. She felt as if she were going to scream out loud of fear, for her head seemed to be spinning over and over again.

Another loud, buzzing beep echoed inside the room, making the poor girl jump off of the ladder and onto the ground. She caught herself and sighed.

Columbia shakily reached again for the walkie talkie and pressed the red button.

"Mags?" she asked.

" E's going in, Col. Good luck. Riff and I 'ave your back." Magenta piped through with the static.

"Thanks…" Columbia said as she pushed the button one last time.

She found that her friend had been right because as soon as she put the walkie back onto her waist, she could hear the familiar sound of heels pounding closer and closer to where she was. Once the sound stopped, she couldn't even breathe.

Columbia looked at the top of the archway to find the prince standing in pride. Her heart melted as he spoke with his thick, English accent.

"So, what's on the slab, my dear?" Frank asked her in a seducting tone.

"I..um.. needed t-to talk t-to y-you, Frank…" Columbia stuttered as she tried to remain calm.

Once again, the heels began to click down as the girl shook in fear. Soon, Frank was right next to her, holding onto the pole of the ladder.

"About what, my darling Columbia?" he whispered into his groupie's ear as he stroked her cheek with one finger.

Columbia swore she could just die right there and then. "Stay focused!" she thought to herself over and over again.

"About the Janet reaction this morning…" she said softly.

Frank was now nibbling her ear, with a huge grin implanted on his face, hands around her waist. "And?" he growled.

Columbia rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Frankie…" She turned around and faced him, now smiling as well. Frank took her hand.

"About what, my sweets?" he asked.

Columbia leaned near to his face and started to move her fingers up and down his corset. Their noses were now touching, eyes locked in each other's. Columbia moved her mouth towards his left ear.

"That you're dumb enough to believe I'd let you cheat on me and let you get away with it." She replied and quickly pulled away from his clutches.

Frank sat there, dumbfounded, when suddenly Columbia's fist came flying to his face. He fell backward, unconious.

"That's what you get for treating me wrong, man slut!" Columbia yelled.

With that said, Riff, Magenta and Rocky came running into the lab. The domestic ran up to her friend with a huge black sack. "Good job, dear. Now, let's load 'im up." She said as she gave Columbia a pat on the back.

"Wait, what is that?" Columbia asked as she pointed to the sack Magenta had been carrying.

"It's a tarp. It'll keep him all in one piece." Riff Raff said as he started to place Frank inside.

Columbia gave him a confused look. "Is it safe?" she asked full of worry.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Yes, Col. Now, help us get 'im into ze truck."

As soon as Magenta ordered, the trio zipped him up and threw him in the back of the pickup truck with their things along with a light drizzle starting from the cloudy sky. A fully clothed Rocky hopped in back as well while Columbia, Magenta and Riff climbed into the front and zoomed off towards the studio.


	6. Nation and Cosmo

_**(This is the moment all of you and I have been waiting for…. xDD Oh, and a quick shout out to magnetalover, QueenCynder and OpheliaFrump. Thank you guys for reviewing! 3)**_

**Meanwhile, over at DTV…..**

A red headed woman walked down the white hall, her clean sneakers moving in a rush. She had on a tight, green dress with buttons that ran down the side along with the words "Denton Vale" sewed in red. Her hair was done in an unusual way; her nurse's cap atop her head with her bottom curls sticking out from underneath.

She finally stopped her hurried footsteps in front of a pair of padded doors. The woman pushed them open and walked into the room.

Inside, there was what looked like to be an office, because file cabinets surrounded a small black table full of pens and pencils along with two chairs. By one of the cabinets was a man that was rather skinny with the same uniform the woman had on, only pants and a shirt instead of a dress. His bald head shook back and forth above the open file. He turned around and wore strange looking spectacles. The man looked up and saw the woman. His grin turned into a frown as he sighed.

"What, not happy to see me?" the woman said with a British tone, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Nation, I told you I was busy!" the man said in the same accent to the woman, who was apparently named Nation.

"I know. I was just coming in to check on how things were coming along…" Nation said innocently. The man huffed as he turned back around towards the file he had been studying.

Nation prowled up behind the man and put her hands around his stomach. She rested her head upon his shoulder and looked down at the piece of paper. "What's that you've been looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Our next show, that's what!" the man said in a furious way. He suddenly felt fingers on his neck, moving up and down along his skin.

"Cosmo, you need to calm down, dear. There's nothing to be mad about, is there?" Nation whispered into the man (Cosmo's) ear. He hesitated. "N-no, but t-that's not why I-I'm so m-mad.." Cosmo stuttered.

"My brother, you need to just relax… that's actually what I came in here for…" Nation muttered as she started to kiss Cosmo's neck. She moved her tongue along the underneath of his chin and started to move in front of him.

He grinned, but then pushed his sister away. She looked at Cosmo in annoyance, hands on her hips. "I cannot have _this_ kind of behavior going on in _my _office!" he yelled and sat down in one of the chairs with a stern look on his face.

"Well excuse me, but this is my office too." Nation said in frustration. She walked over toward where her brother was sitting. She gave a pout to him and sat on the desk, facing him, legs pulling forward his chair.

"I know it is, but you're not in here half of the time. Now stop doing that!" Cosmo yelled once again, now inside of Nation's clutches. Nation slowly moved her body onto his and sat down on his lap. She cupped her hands around Cosmo's face and smiled.

"You know you want to… You're just too uptight…Let's face it, Cozzy; you're going to end up being one of those mean old men too soon." She told him and laughed.

"I'm not going to-" Cosmo started, suddenly getting cut off by a pair of lips that had pressed against his own. He held into the kiss for a few moments and then leaned back. He looked at Nation and chuckled. "You're just too impatient, aren't you?" Cosmo said with a grin.

"What do you think?" Nation replied in sarcasm.

"I think that you should give me another kiss…" he said as he pulled his sister close as she giggled. But before they could make another move, their weight pushed the chair backwards, taking Cosmo and Nation with them. Both of them gasped in shock as they fell, Nation now on top of her brother.

"Oh, Jesus Christ..." Cosmo complained while Nation giggled up a storm. "Even the chair wants us to have a good time!" she snorted. Cosmo chuckled at her laugh and kissed her lips once more. "Well, the chair's in luck." He replied as his sister continued a storm of giggles. They sat there on the floor in the same position for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes.

"Love you…" Nation murmured as she laid her head on Cosmo's chest.

"Love you too, my dove…" he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

The two sat there, enjoying the silence and the peace of the room when suddenly, they heard a squeal coming from the other room. Both winced at the sound and got up from there romantic fall. Nation brushed off her skirt as Cosmo straightened his glasses.

Ricky walked in with a huge grin on his face. "They're here!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy…" Cosmo groaned and put a hand on his forehead. Nation sighed and took his hand. "C'mon, Mac. We'll be able to finish this later." She told him. He nodded and the two followed Ricky out the door and out to the stage, where they would meet their new arrivals.

_**(I love Cosmo and Nation! They're my favorite! Lol I know, it's random, but I seem to understand them the best. Anyway, finally got em in there! Let the "Frank Fun" begin!)**_


	7. Introductions

_**(Chapter is finally up! WOOT WOOT!)**_

Nation and Cosmo walked into the studio to find an unusual group of people, that they had guessed would be their patients for this episode.

The first one, who was hugging Anasalog, wore bright colors and sparkles all over her clothes and face. Her makeup was caked all over her face, making her eyebrows look extremely more tall than normal. She had short, bright pink hair and a squeal that could match up to their nurse's same one.

'The rainbow girl' stood beside a wheel chair. The supposive man had been sleeping in his fishnet stockings and dark blue corset. His makeup was way darker than the girl's had been. His hair was curled into a certain "bouncy touch", as if he put way to much hairspray on in a day.

On the floor, next to the transvestite was a man with blonde hair and a tan. He had huge muscles that could be seen from under his baggy shirt. He wore jeans and a gold pair of sneakers along with a bit of green eyeliner along the sides of his small eyes.

But what really caught their eyes was the couple standing behind all of them.

A man and a woman, who were both extremely pale. The man had a bit of a hunch in his back, but was about as tall as Cosmo, (which was fairly tall for a normal man). He had long, stringy, beach blonde hair that hung from the sides of his head, leaving the top of it a bit balding. He wore all black, tailcoat and pants, but had a cream undershirt that had been stained with some sort of red substance. His eyes were blue, very large with dark circles under them and his stubble not very well hidden. As for the woman, she had vibrant red hair that was crazy in every direction. Not even a ringmaster could tame it! Her face wasn't as clownish as the other two's had been, but it was a settle look for her. Her eyes were outlined with a dark black with brown and a pink mixture on her lids. A lighter shade of red, not too dark, had been painted on her full lips in perfection. She wore a maids outfit that was knee's length along with some black tights and small boots that contained heels. The man now had his arm around her waist, whispering things into her ear, making her create a concerned face as she leaned up against his broad chest.

The two doctors looked slowly at each other in disbelief, then turned their heads back towards their guests. They didn't even know what to say. Anasalog ran up to the two, bouncing up and down while dragging the colorful girl with her. "Nation, Cosmo, I'd like you guys to meet my friend Columbia!" she squealed with excitement. Columbia shyly grinned at the two and waved a small hand.

Nation blinked hard and rubbed her eyes. Cosmo slapped her lightly on the arm and stepped towards little Columbia. He held out a hand. "Well, hello there. I'm doctor Cosmo McKinley…. Erm, and that's my sister Nation." He said slowly as he pointed back to the other doctor, who waved and walked forward as well. "We, um, understand you've been going through a rather…. Trying time…" Nation said, forcing herself to plaster a smile on her face. Columbia looked at them sadly and started to tear up. The girl looked back at the man/woman, and sighed.

"Yeah, Frankie here isn't doing the best with me right now…. Ran off with another girl… 38th time this month." She said in sorrow. Nation looked at her with sympathy. "Oh, dear! Don't be sad about it all, we'll get it all taken care of. Don't worry, I'm sure your pretty little heart will be his only thought soon." Nation had on a real grin this time, and patted the poor girl on the shoulder. Columbia smiled back and giggled softly.

"Erm, are they here for treatment too…?" Cosmo asked curiously, breaking the cute moment between the girls. "Oh, they're here with me for support.." Columbia answered. She walked over towards the strange people and began "This is Rocky, Mags and Riff." She said, pointing at each one individually. "I'd razher be called Magenta, zough…" the woman of the pale couple (Magenta) spoke up, revealing a thick, German accent that had slipped on her tongue. Then the man of the couple (Riff) stepped up with her and said in an English tone, "Yes, Riff Raff is fine with me too…" The tan one didn't say a word but just let out a whimper and grabbed onto Frankie's thigh.

Cosmo grimaced at him in annoyance, but then looked back at Columbia. "And who's this… woman?-" "It's a man. Sorry, lots of people are confused. His real name is Frank." Columbia said quickly, cutting off the doctor's guess. Nation clapped her hands together and started to look in Anasalog's direction. "Alright, Ana, why don't you go and get Frank set up. Ricky's in there getting his meds ready. In the meantime," she said, "Why don't all of you follow my brother and I to the dining room so we can get some food in." Columbia peeped up "Is Laurie gonna eat? Cause if she isn't , then I'll go with her…." Anasalog laughed and gave Columbia another hug. "I'll be in there, don't worry. It'll only take me a few minutes to get him set up." She said with assurance and walked to grab the handles of the wheelchair. With a swish of her short, green dress, the nurse was off and running to get her work completed.

Cosmo spoke clearly and waved a hand, "This way is the set." Nation walked over to the couple and put her hands on their luggage. "Would you like me to take these for you?" she asked nicely. Magenta nodded. "Zank you…" the woman mumbled. Nation grinned at her, and started to carry all their luggage in a hassle. She finally caught up with her handsome brother. "_Where's Ricky when you need him?_" she thought to herself, and the five of them walked backstage, getting ready for the tricks that would attend this rare journey.


	8. Fast Friends

As they walked back into the set, Riff Raff and Magenta stayed silent the entire time while Columbia babbled on and on about how she couldn't wait to be with Frank officially. Nation was about to tear her ears off she was talking so much! "_Keep it calm, keep it calm…. Why don't you go talk to the other two that are quiet?_" She thought to herself. So, now that the luggage had been put into their rooms, Nation kind of staggered behind poor Cosmo and stood next to Magenta and Riff Raff. They looked at her with confusion. Nation smiled at them.

"Sorry, it's a part of the process. I've got to know my patients well in order to make my boss happy…" she began in a soft tone. Magenta nodded. "Understood. Zat's ze same vay ve have to do it, only vithout patients… more like our visitors zat come and see ze great Frank-N-Furter…" Riff Raff gave a grin to Nation and asked, "What may we help you with, Doctor McKinley?" Nation laughed at the label. "Just call me Nat, Nation, something similar to that. Cosmo's the real doctor here… he helps the psycho ones and I help the others recover." She explained. Riff Raff looked ahead. "Alright, _Nation, _how can we be of service?" he asked politely. "Well, erm… So are you two together?" Nation asked in curiosity. Magenta's dark green eyes went from confident, to worried and scared as she looked up at Riff Raff in fear. Riff Raff's face had gone completely blank. "V-vell…. It's k-k-kind of hard to explain…" Magenta started. "Oh, I understand…" Nation said shortly. "My brother and I are closer than everyone else thinks we are…. Like, dates and sex and all that fun stuff…" she whispered. Now, the two beamed. "You're joking?" Riff Raff asked with a laugh. Nation frowned. "Yes, I'm afraid so…. But please don't tell anyone outside the studio… we could get caught, and then we'd have to go to jail and get separated and-" "No, no! Ve understand! Zat's us too!" Magenta said excitedly. Nation looked them up and down. "Are you serious? Oh my god, this is such a coincidence!" she exclaimed. The three of them kept babbling on and on, getting to know each other a bit better, when it was broken by Cosmo's sharp tone. "Excuse me, Nation, but we have a job to do!"

Nation rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because the new comers _like_ me!" she said in defense. Cosmo instantly turned around and gave her the evil eye, making Magenta and Riff Raff stare at him in an unusual way. They both looked back at Nation, who now had her hands on her hips, smiling. "Just admit it, you grumpy old coop!" Nation said with pursed lips. Cosmo huffed, and kept walking.

"How in ze hell do you do zat?" Magenta asked, apparently shocked. "Do what?" Nation said absentmindedly, now just casually walking down the hall as if nothing had happened. "That! I mean, he looked about ready to kill you!" Riff whispered as he held Magenta close to him. "What, Cosmo? Oh, dear lord, he's just cranky all the time, that's all. He was just….." Nation smiled and started to sing. "Born this way, hey!" "NATION! SHUT UP!" Cosmo yelled and covered his ears at the sound of the lyrics. Nation giggled. "I just mess with him a lot, that's all." She finished.

The rest of the way was a bit musical. Nation and Columbia almost had the _exact _taste in music, so they were singing everything from _Lady Gaga _to _Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. _"And if I was from Paris!" Nation sang loudly. "If I was from Paris!" Columbia followed. "I would say oo la la la la la la la la!" the two finished in unison. Magenta and Riff Raff clapped their hands together, laughing, while Cosmo looked as if he were about to slit his wrists right then and there. "Oh! I know a zong! It'z been stuck in my head all day!" Magenta said excitedly. Cosmo sighed and put a palm to his forehead. "Oh, great. How lucky we are…." He said in annoyance. Magenta looked down in defeat. Nation slapped him, making him yowl. "What song dear?" she asked her.

Magenta raised her head slightly. "Hey Jude…. Don't make zit bad… take a zad song and make it better…" she began. "Remember to let her into your heart…" Riff followed, hugging her tight. "Then you can start to make it better…." "Hey Jude…" Nation sang. "Don't be afraid… You were made to, go out and get her…." "Remember to let her under your skin… then you begin, to make it better…." Cosmo mumbled. Nation went up to him and started to nuzzle up against him. "And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders…" Columbia squeaked. "For vell you know zat it's a fool," "Who plays it cool" Magenta and Riff Raff went on. "By making hiz vorld a little colder…." "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!" Nation sang. "Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her, now go and get her….." Cosmo and Riff sang together. "Remember, to let her into your heart…" the girls sang. "Zen you can start to make zit better…" Magenta carried on. "So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with…." Columbia sang. "And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulders…." Cosmo and Nation followed. "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! Yeah!" they sang in unison. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad…" Riff recited. "Take a sad song, and make it better…" Columbia went. "Remember, to let her under your skin…" Nation and Magenta sang. "Then you begin…" Cosmo nodded. "To make it better, better, better, better, better, better, oh yeah! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey Jude!" The five sang in unison. The song went on and on, until they finally reached the dining room. "Hey, Jude….." Magenta finished softly. Everyone clapped their hands and whistled.

"That was amazing!" Nation whispered to her. "Cosmo never sings in front of people. You guys must be really special!" Magenta nodded and gave a small grin. She looked back up at her brother and kissed him. "GUYS! I told you! You're TOO darn cute! Stop it!" Columbia giggled. Nation and Cosmo laughed and headed towards the doors. "Alright, well this will be where we're eating…" Cosmo said, now relaxed. _"Maybe this show wasn't going to be bad after all…" _he thought to himself.

He walked up to the left side of the door and began to push, when suddenly, it came smacking into his face, making him fall onto the floor. "Nation, darling! HOOPLAH!" a familiar voice said.

_**(The songs used today were Born This Way by Lady Gaga, Paris by Grace Potter and the nocturnals and Hey Jude by The Beatles. Thank you guys sooo much, and a new chapter will be posted up soon! HOOPLAH! *heart* XD)**_


	9. Bert, Dinner and Rocky

_**(Hey guys, I'm SO glad that you all are enjoying this so much! You guys are the best! Thank you for all the reviews! I smile when I see every single one of them! *heart* I love you guys! I'll keep trying to update, but school just started, so I'll try my best to xP)**_

"Bert!" Nation exclaimed and leaned down towards Cosmo. "I'm so happy to see you, but you've got to be more careful of where you're going…" "Oh… I'm so sorry, Cosmo…" Bert said in sarcasm. The pale man had on a bright yellow suit with his hair greased back. He also was wearing the usual shades. Cosmo gave the man an evil glare. Bert smiled. "So, who are these people?" he asked in curiosity.

"This is Columbia, Riff Raff and Magenta…" Cosmo growled. Columbia waved a hand while Magenta and Riff Raff gave faint grins. Bert looked up and gave a cheesy smile, but instantly turned to Nation.

"So, what did you make for dinner? I bet it'll be delicious…. As always…." He said with a chuckle. Nation giggled. "I'm making potato soup with sandwiches. Does that make you satisfied?" she replied. Bert hesitated. He stared her up and down, but stopping to gaze at her chest. He stood there for about 5 minutes, making Magenta feel as if she wanted to gag.

"Bert…" Cosmo cleared his throat while taking his sister by the waist. Nation laughed while pushing her brother away. She gave Bert a smile. He grinned back and licked his lips. "_Oh, you'll be mine someday, Nation McKinley…"_ he thought to himself. Columbia gave an odd look while Riff eyed him the same way Cosmo was. Bert looked over at Magenta.

"And who might this be?" he asked. Cosmo sighed. "Can you not listen?..." he grumbled. Bert didn't answer. He walked over towards Magenta and eyed her up and down. Riff pulled his sister close to him as she leaned her head into his chest, acting rather scared. "She's Magenta. My sister." Riff replied in a serious manner. Bert looked up at him, but then looked back down at the red headed woman.

"Ah. Well, welcome, my dear…" he said with a wink. Magenta looked up at Riff and curled in closer to him, as if she were a little child. Her brother started to stroke her tangled mass of hair while Cosmo spoke up. "Bert… dinner is this way…" he said as he pointed towards the doors. But Bert remained standing in front of Magenta. Nation grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked up to him and ran her fingers along the back of his neck.

"Oh, Bert dear… We're waiting…" she whispered into his ear. Bert turned around and chuckled. "I know you all are, darling…" he said and took her by the hand and into the dining table, followed by an angry Cosmo and 3 disturbed house guests.

When they all walked in, the long, black table was set with bowls of creamy white heaven shaved with scallions and bacon bits. Next to each bowl was a set of silver along with plates containing small, tuna fish sandwiches.

Anasalog and Ricky had already sat down next to each other, laughing about some event that had occurred during work. Riff Raff and Magenta sat next to Nation and Cosmo on the left side of the table while Columbia went and sat with Ana.

"So, where are you all from?" Nation asked as she opened her mouth for a spoonful of soup. Magenta hesitated, but Riff spoke for her. "We're from Transylvania…. Erm, our father was German while our mother was British…" Nation nodded. "So _that's _how the accents work… I get it now!" she exclaimed. Magenta gave Riff a thank you look and he smiled.

"What about you Columbia? I think you're supposed to be the main one here, aren't you now?" Cosmo said quickly. "Oh, I'm from here. Born and raised in this little town." Col squeaked. Ana nodded and added "We've been best friends since the first grade!" Columbia smiled along with her. "So cute…." Bert said under his breath as he looked at Nation who was now horking down part of a sandwich, lettuce hanging from her mouth. Cosmo laughed and cleaned up her face. Nation smiled and leaned up against him.

Columbia and Ana giggled while Bert made a defeated look. Nation laughed along with them and looked over at Magenta and Riff Raff. They hadn't eaten a even a single crumb! She waved a hand. "You two can eat, if you want! It's not like we're on a diet or anything!" she told them with an odd look. Riff Raff put his head down. "Erm… Vell, ze mazter doezn't let us eat until everyvone else finishes…" Magenta replied quietly. Nation frowned while Bert gasped.

"You're accent is amazing!" he exclaimed. Ricky nudged Bert on the shoulder. "Really, dude? Really?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face. Bert nodded. Ricky sighed. "You're welcome to eat when we do. We aren't as strict." He said.

Riff Raff and Magenta hesitated. "Are you sure?" Riff asked quietly. The DentonVale crew looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah! Why not?" Ana piped in. Magenta looked down at her soup and picked up the spoon.

She swooped it in deep, making it full of the creamy sensation. She put the tip of her silver to her lips and sipped. Her eyes widened. "Vow! Zis iz amazing! Try it, Riff!" she said, nudging her brother. Riff copied her motions and grinned. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed. Nation giggled. "I try my best." She said with a wink. Everyone laughed and carried on conversation. It was a swell time.

They all sat there for about an hour, when finally Cosmo stood up. "Alright, should we get you all to your rooms? It's about that time…" he said with a stretch. Columbia yawned.

"Yeah, I guess we probably should…" she squeaked sleepily. Magenta curled up to Riff as he pulled her close. "Alright, why don't you all follow me?" Nation said and got up from her chair, walking towards the door.

The three others got up and followed the doctor to the opened door, and started to walk down the hall. Magenta caught up with Nation, poking her green clothed shoulder. "Vhat is vrong vith zat man?" she asked very skidishly. "Who, Bert?" Nation said with a laugh. "He's a bit off, isn't he?" "A bit?" Riff piped in. "That man is horrible!" he spat. Nation sighed. "We've learned how to deal with him….. Well, all of us except for Cosmo…" Riff nodded. "I can see why.." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought he seemed kinda nice…" Columbia spoke up, unassured. Magenta shook her head. "Not vhen he's looking at you like you're an animal getting zold on ze black market…" she mumbled. "Zen he's just plain creepy…" "Agreed.." Riff said and took her hand.

Nation finally stopped in front of a pair of padded doors. "This is your room, Columbia." Nation pointed. Col giggled. "Thanks! Night Mags, night Riff!" she said with a wave, and pushed open the doors that led to her room.

"This one is for both of you." Nation said, standing next to another set of doors next to Columbia's room. Magenta smiled. "Zank you, dear." She said and gave Nation a hug. Nation took it suprising at first, but ten hugged her back. "Anytime.." she said with a wink, and with that the siblings were inside their rooms while Nation walked back down the hall and into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

XXX

"I vonder vhy he likes me zo much…" Magenta thought aloud. She was now dressed in her black nightgown, combing through her thick, red hair. Riff shrugged, in his underwear only, laying down on the bed. "I don't know. I think that he doesn't get very many women…" he said innocently.

Magenta put down the brush and sat down on the stool in front of a small vanity. "But vhy me? I mean, really?" she asked frustrated. Riff sighed and propped himself up with one arm. "Well, I wouldn't blame him. I mean, you are hot…." He said with a chuckle. His sister laughed as she got up and faced him. "You're not to shabby there yourself.." she said with a wink. He laughed, and scooted over a bit, allowing her to slide in under the sheets. Magenta curled her body in towards her brother while putting her mouth to his ear. "I love you, Riff Raff.." she whispered. Riff grinned. "Love you too, Genta.." he replied sleepily.

They didn't have a worry in the world. Columbia was going to get the help she needed, Frank wasn't torturing them, Rocky wasn't there to annoy them…..

"Vait, Riff?" Magenta asked worridly. "Hmm?" her brother mumbled happily. "Vhere's Rocky?" Riff Raff's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. Magenta put a hand over her mouth.

"Shit!" the two yelled in unison.

_**(Haha, where's Rocky? XD You'll have to find out next time on, "The Shocky Horror Treatment Show"….. Lol sounds like a soap opera xP Anywho, the next chapter should be interesting. All I'll tell you is this; Frank is going to get into some seduction action ;) Can't wait for you all to read! *heart*)**_


	10. Frank's Magic REDDDDDOOOOOOO!

_**(Hey guys, I finally got to feeling like I should write! I figured it out! The mood of the story was wrong, so I had to go back and fix chapter ten. I apologize to all those fan girls who loved the first one, but this is going to be how the story works :/ Anywho, please R&R!) **_

Frank blinked open his eyes, feeling a bit drowsy. He rubbed them with his hands and looked around the room. He thought for a moment. His eyes started to grow fiery on the insides. "What the fuck?" he asked himself in anger.

He had been set into a very, white room with two windows carved into the left wall. He was inside of what looked to be a really oversized bird cage and was sitting in a wheel chair. "Those bastards!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat. "Oh…. Well, escaping isn't that hard…." He muttered.

Frank strutted up to the door of his 'cage' and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge. He growled and yanked on it again and again. He sighed and sat back down, beginning to pick at his stilettos. "Humph?" a strange voice asked.

Frank looked up to find a fully dressed Rocky, who was pouting at his master. Frank smiled and walked up to him. "Oh baby… How you look so much better naked…." He told his creature with a kiss. Rocky smiled and attempted to hug Frank, but ran into a pole instead. Frank sighed and did a face palm while shaking his head. "I know… We need to find a way to get this unlocked…." He said and started to look around curiously.

On the window sill was a small pair of golden keys. Frank quickly pointed to them. "Rocky!" he snapped, making the muscle man turn his head towards his master. "Get those for mummy, won't you?" Frank asked sweetly. Rocky grunted and rushed over, grabbing them in a flash. He walked to Frank and plopped the keys next to him through the bars. Frank smiled and patted Rocky's head. "Such a loyal little tyke…" he mumbled and unlocked the door. He was home free now, and pushed open the doors of the small laboratory.

They had appeared to lead into a bright hallway, making Frank look darker and paler than usual. He clicked down the hall, fiddling with his hands. "Now, time for revenge…" he said evilly, thinking of Columbia. What would tick her off…? Oh, yes, the answer to that was easy. "How about a lucky someone…." He thought aloud, looking at a television screen that was placed in the middle of the walkway. Suddenly, he heard shoes padding down the hallway. "Shit!" he whispered and hid behind a corner. He peeked head his around, but stopped. His jaw dropped open as his heart skipped a beat.

She was beautiful. Her green dress clung to her curves, making her chest look round and soft. Her face was molded to perfection, emerald eyes glittering in the light. Her curled, red hair fell perfectly as she took down her pony tail. And her legs; sort of tall, but slender. She was perfect.

Frank stood there, examining her, knowing that he _had_ to have her. "Nation?" a man's voice called. The woman looked up and smiled. "What?" her full, red lips sang out in a seductive tone. Frank started to harden down near his groin, wanting to just run up to her and take her right then and there. He day dreamed about kissing her sweet, delicate skin, while another set of steps came. Frank looked up dreamily, and suddenly made a horrified look.

The man that had been talking was bald and waaaaaayyy too skinny. His teeth were crooked and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a year, for his stubble was too noticeable. His voice was deep, but feminine, and his uniform was so tight around his body that you could see his bony ribs.

"Are we continuing from earlier today?" the man asked as he grabbed the beautiful woman's waist with a gangly arm. She blushed. "Later, dear…" she said in the same, sexy voice and kissed him multiple times on his chapped lips. "COSMO!" another, rather angry voice yelled. The man kissed her again and sighed. "I've got to go…" he said sadly. The woman pouted and kissed him one last time. The man pulled away from her body quickly and sprinted off. "I love you, Nation." He called out and soon, he disappeared. The woman smiled while making a sort of giggle and walked into the room in front of her.

Frank's eyes followed her ass until she was gone. He walked from behind the corner and licked his lips. "Nation…" he said quietly, the name tasting sweet as it fell off his tongue. He already knew that she was the one, from the first time he saw her walk into the hall. He gave a dark chuckle and started back for his cage, waiting patiently for night to come.

XXX

Nation had changed out of her Denton Vale uniform and into her white corset, waiting for Cosmo to get back into the room. She kicked off her tennis shoes and sat down on the bed. She leaned over and picked up her white heels, putting them on slowly. She wanted to tease Cosmo a bit, for they hadn't been intimate in months.

She started to run her fingers up and down her smooth legs, remembering that great feeling they both got when touching each other with such passion. Nation sighed. She missed these times when it was only her and Cosmo. But ever since Janet left, the show's ratings increased almost _too_ much. They hadn't even been able to sleep in the same room anymore. _"Tonight will be nice…"_ she thought to herself and started to put on another shoe.

The door creaked open, making Nation look up. Cosmo stood in the door way, leaning one arm against the wall. He had gotten out of his usual clothers and into his whit robe. He only had on his underwear with a scarf around his neck. He walked in and set his spectacles on the dresser.

"You look great." He purred while licking his lips. Nation gave a flirty grin. "Thank you. You're pretty sexy yourself…" she giggled while laying down seductively. Cosmo hovered his body over hers and started to suck on her neck. Nation gasped and pulled his head closer.

"Oh Cozzy… I miss you…" she murmered. Cosmo licked up her chin and nibbled her left ear. "I miss you too, dove." He whispered. He looked at his sister with deep love in his eyes, cupping his hand on her cheek. Nation smiled and kissed him on the mouths collided in perfect motion, hands touching each other with passion. They pulled back, lips snapping apart, looking at each other as if there wasn't any other worry in the world.

"I'm so glad we're finally-"

"COSMO!" their boss's voice interrupted Cosmo's statement. He growled and got up. "I'll be back…" he mumbled and stomped down the hall.

Nation sighed and started to stare at the ceiling. Why did it always have to be them? She looked over at the door to see that he hadn't closed it all the way. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the window on her side of the bed.

"Why is a beautiful woman like you in here all alone?" an unfamiliar accent spoke.

"Cosmo…?" Nation answered quietly. She turned around to face the other side of the room to find a man that was not even close to her dear brother.

The man laughed and leaned against the door. He had on a black corset, fishnets and what appeared to be black high heels. He wore dark makeup on his eyes and lips and had curly, black hair. He was surprisingly quite attractive… Wait… He was that person in the wheel chair!

"A-aren't you t-the patient?" Naton stuttered in disbelief. The man gave a confused look.

"Patient? Babe, I could be your slave…" he muttered and clicked closer towards her. Nation grew limp. Although he was a total stranger, he was still too charming to resist..

"Um I-I don't need a slave." She stuttered. He ignored her though, and stepped even closer.

"And, I uh… I don't even know your name..." The man's eyes widened as he gave an evil smile.

"Where are my manners? I'm Frank. N Furter." He said proudly, bowing before the startled woman.

"Er, well, Dr., um, I think you should get going now…" she replied as he drew closer to her by every inch.

"Oh, I'm not leaving yet…" Frank answered stubbornly, taking Nation by the waist and into his arms.

"I, uh, I'm already with someone…" she said in surprise and she tried to get his hands off of her body.

"Oh, but does it matter? There's always firsts, darling…" he grumbled, pulling her even closer to his chest.

Nation breathed jaggedly, trying hard not to fall for his actions. "Firsts for what?" she asked, staring up into his deep brown eyes. Frank laughed. "For cheating, of course…" he groaned and pushed her onto the bed.

He stradled her waist and pinned down her arms. He pressed his lips to hers, drawing patterns on her stomach with a finger. Nation gasped in shock, but she let him take control anyway. She decided to kiss him back, for his fierce movements were too strong for her. Frank leaned in towards her face, coming back for her lips once more.. Nation was intoxicated by his warm breath on her skin. She wanted him to do anything to her. As their faces touched gently against each other, they heard footsteps. _Shit, Cosmo! _She thought in panic. She didn't know what to do. Frank's kisses continued to plant upon her skin as the sound of her brother got louder. She couldn't take it anymore. She balled up her fist, and without thinking, punched her secret lover in the nose. He instantly fell to the floor, groaning in pain. She sat up, eyes wide! "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She whispered.

` "Nat! Are you ok?" her brother's voice asked. She spun around and faced Cosmo. "I'm fine, dear…" she replied. She still couldn't believe what she had just done. Cosmo's face grew red as he rushed over to Frank, who was now unconsious on the bed. "LISTEN! YOU BASTARD! I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING HER AGAIN!"he shouted.

"Um, Cos…" Nat began.

"Hold on! NOW LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU…YOU…."

"Cos…"

"PERV! THAT'S THE WORD, YOU PERV!"

"COSMO!" Nation yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?" Cosmo replied in anger.

"I already knocked him out!" his sister explained, rubbing her temples with her fore fingers.

Cosmo stopped dead in his tracks, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, I'm still…." He began as he rubbed his bald head with a hand.

"Uh, would you excuse me?" he said quietly and rushed out of the room. Nation sighed heavily while picking up the phone.

"Ricky?" she muttered.

"Yeah, Nat?" Ricky's voice answered on the other line.

"Could you take the patient back to his room?" she asked.

"Uh, wha- sure..?" he replied and hung up.

"Well this will certainly be an interesting episode…" she thought aloud while sitting back down on her bed, messing with a curl from Frank's head.

_**(I learned a couple new things about dialogue in English, so that's why the story might look a little odd. Anywho, there you guys have it! Chapter 11 is written and I am posting it up now! Also, stay tuned for a Valentine's Day story today! Not a oneshot )**_


	11. Heavy Sedation

_**(Hi guys… Sorry for the long wait. My family has been in and out of the hospital lately. My grandmother has 3 kidney stones in her left kidney and we just found out that my mum has full blown phenomena and meningitis and isn't doing very well. My father has also been threatening my little sister and I, for she's gone up with him for the week and cannot be contacted. It breaks my heart. But I've been keeping my spirits up by writing this chapter, writing a new Frank love story, talking to some friends *YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :3*, and listening to a lot of music. So, here you guys go, I love you all, you guys are the best! *heart*)**_

As Cosmo continued pacing and muttering his harsh words, Nation had ser their unconscious patient onto their bed. She sat next to where his head was lying and set it on her fragile lap. She brushed small, black curls out of his face while studying him. His softly closed eyes were smothered in a dark shadow that led up to his narrow brows. His full lips glistened a ruby red, standing out against his white skin. His stubble ran all the way up to his cheeks and down to his chin, but still was elegant as ever. She looked down from his face. His muscles weren't huge, but they were perfect… Flawless, maybe. His corset clung to him gently as his fishnets tightly gripped the skin on his legs. And oh, his perfectly structured che-

_Wait! _ She thought. _What in the hell am I doing? I'm with Cosmo! I can't just be thinking about a man like that! But god, he's so beautiful… I mean, look at his face… And his muscles… And his bul-_

"Nation? Have you been listening to me?" Cosmo's voice yelled. Nation jerked her head up.

"Quite frankly, dear, I thought you were talking to yourself…" she replied, acting innocent.

Cosmo growled and threw his hands up in the air. His big, blue eyes grew even bigger, colder through his huge glasses. He huffed and threw himself onto the bed. As he threw his fit, his head banged against the wooden window sill, making him yelp in pain. "Jesus Christ! Why do I even try anymore?" he shouted. Nation sighed gently. She took a hand and rubbed the back of his bald head. "It'll be alright… You just need to relax…" she cooed. Cosmo gave her a look. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN I HAVE A FUCKING MANIAC IN MY ROOM TRYING TO GET MY LOVER, HUH? AND THEN I HAVE THIS BIG FAT BUMP ON MY HEAD, AND THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT! YA KNOW WHAT, I SHOULD GET HURT MORE OFTEN! I THINK THAT'S FU-" "Er… Cosmo?" a squeaky voice asked. An awkward silence ringed inside the room as Cosmo looked up. There was Anasalog in her fuzzy, white robe that actually went down to her knees with her hair still up in a tight pony tail. Her hands gripped the handles of a black wheel chair as she stood and stared in wonder of as to what had actually happened.

"Ya called…?" she said quietly. Cosmo straightened his own robe and stood up. Nation giggled.

"Yes, yes I did. Could you take the patient back to his room?" he replied coolly. Lauren stared at the transvestite in her friend's lap. She shook her head. "This episode is gonna be a fun one…" she muttered, walking over to Nation. "I know it…" Nation mumbled. Nat lifted Frank's fragile head and sat up his upper torso. "Here you are…" she grunted, trying to lift his heavy body to Ana. Lauren put her hands under his arms. She pulled as hard as she could to get him off the bed. But he was rather reluctant, even in his sleep, and clung back to Nation. Nation laughed in shock as he buried his head into her chest. Cosmo began to rage. "GET HIM THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! FUCKING SHIT! REALLY? I CAN'T DO ANYTHI-"

"THANK you, Lauren…" Nation shouted over him. She waved as the door shut closed. Cosmo stood in disbelief. "B-b-b-but he was r-r-right there…" he muttered. Nation rolled her eyes, sitting back on the bed. "Once again… You _need_ to _relax_." She replied. Cosmo growled. _HOW FUCKING CAN I? MY OWN SISTER ISN'T TAKING THIS PERSONALLY!_ He thought. Suddenly, the doors swung open once more.

"What's going on?" A new squeak said. Nation smiled at who appeared to be Columbia. She was dressed in holey, striped pajamas with a Mickey Mouse hat on. Nation sat up. "Nothing, dearest. Your Frankie just got out of his cage." She explained softly. Columbia's eyes got wide. "Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry! We should've never come here to give you all this trouble! I knew I should have just packed my things up and left him-" "Col?" another voice asked. German, this time. Lingering from behind the door, was Magenta in a sheer, black nightgown. "Vhat's going on?"

"Oh, Frank just had a little trip and Columbia was troubled about it." Nation explained. Magenta raised an eyebrow. "Trip?.." She asked curiously. Cosmo looked at Magenta. "He came in here looking for something… Well…but he was on heavy sedation." He replied. Columbia gave a look. "Sedation as in sex or sedation as in drugs…?" She asked. Magenta rolled her eyes. "Columbia, I think you knew vhich sedation zey vere talking about…"she said in agony. "I'm just making sure!" Col yelled. Nation gave Columbia a sympathetic smile, trying not to feel too guilty about what she had done. "Magenta, I think we have this under control… Why don't you go to back to bed?" she suggested. Magenta's confidence was shot. "I can't go back to bed vithout Riff… Vhat if Frank comez into our room, he'll…He'll…" she answered. "Wait, why isn't Riff Raff in bed?" Columbia asked. Magenta shook her head. "He found a leak in ze bazroom sink, so he'z dezided to fix it." Nation laughed. "Tell him to go back to bed with you. We had the plumber coming tomorrow anyway…" Magenta gave a confused look.

"What's cooking in he- Nation you look fantastic…" Bert muttered quietly as his eyes got wide. Cosmo snarled. "AGAIN? REALLY? WHAT THE FUCK, NATION!" he shouted. Magenta and Columbia jumped in shock. They both gave a look. Nation waved a hand. "What's his problem?" Bert snickered, making smoke come out of Cosmo's ears. "THAT'S IT, BERT! YOU'VE HAD THE FINAL STRAW WITH ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!" he shouted. Bert put up his hands innocently as if he had got ran over by the cops. "Sorry, Mr. Grumpy Pants…" he laughed. "OUT!" Cosmo yelled. Bert grinned a little at Nation, then ran out of the room. Columbia and Magenta looked at each other in an odd fashion. Nation sighed.

"Why don't you two go back to bed… We have lots do tomorrow anyway…" she suggested. Columbia nodded slowly. "Come on, Mags… Thanks, Nation... For taking Frank back to his room…" she whispered. Nation lifted her head. "Anytime, love…" she replied. As they walked out, Magenta whispered, "Col, vhat's a plumber?" "I'll explain later…" Columbia returned. Soon, they had left, and Cosmo was as mad as ever.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE PRETTY GIRL THAT ALL THE MEN LIKE?" he shouted. Nation smiled evilly.

"Well, simply because of the pros of the situation. Don't think of the cons, darling…" she mentioned. She got up on her knees, still on the mattress, putting her hands on her legs. Cosmo sat down behind her, not noticing her actions and put his head in his hands. "Oh, darling… You can't let these things get to you…" she muttered in sympathy. She moved her hands to his middle back. They trailed up his white robe about to his shoulders. Cosmo shook his head. "How are we going to do this show? I mean, Columbia's already giving up, Frank's already trying to fuck people, and I just…. Ugh." He complained. Nation awed sweetly, letting her fingers grip onto his muscles to massage them. Her brother's head moved slightly back as he closed his eyes. He chuckled. "Dearest, you're getting my sidetracked…" he mumbled in pleasure. Nat leaned her face forward by his ear. Her hands moved down to his chest, pushing off his robe. "I think that was the point, love…" she whispered. Her breath heated the skin by his ear, making Cosmo shiver. He turned around to look at his beautiful sister. "Nation, really. I need to think about things, and you know this!" he said angrily. Nation's legs folded down from their kneeling position as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her head back into his neck, pulling him closer. Her lips tenderly kissed his stubble softly. Cosmo gasped. Nation giggled, nuzzling her head against his cheek.

"Exactly. Which means you need to relax…" she muttered. Before Cosmo could say another word to defy her, she pushed her lips against his. He stopped for a moment. He could taste her sweet aroma that had come from her earlier chew of strawberry bubblegum. Intoxicated, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Nation let out a little moan, smiling. Their lips snapped as she pulled back. "You see what I mean?" she teased. Cosmo grinned. He slid his boney hands down her stomach, up to her collar bone. He gripped the sides of her robe, pulling them off gently. He looked at her perfectly curved body. He smiled, looking back up at her gorgeous smile. "I'm so thankful…" He muttered. Nation laughed. She leaned in and kissed his soft lips once again. "As am I, my love." She breathed. He smiled back at his beautiful sister. He pushed her back onto the bed and hovered his body over hers. He kissed her sweet lips again.

"I love you…" she whispered.

Another kiss sparked between them.

"I love you too, dove." He replied.

_**(Nation/Cozzy hotness! SO, will Nation fall for Frank? Will Columbia ever find love? Will Magenta ever figure out what a plumber is? Chapter 12 will be coming soon…. I hope… JUST KEEP LIVING IT! xxx)**_


End file.
